Scheduling and calendar systems are widely available. Such systems are often used to create and display appointments and events, organize and display meetings, and create and view group schedules. A variety of calendar and event management systems exist to perform these functions. For instance, calendar management systems such as desk top and web based calendars will store meetings and appointments, human resource systems will store time off and vacation hours, and eLearning systems will store a training schedule. In many instances, importing, managing, and presenting activities from different systems in a unified view can be achieved and improved.
Overview
Disclosed are systems and methods for creating and updating a schedule of events. In an embodiment, a method comprises receiving a plurality of initial events associated with a plurality of entities, generating an initial schedule that identifies the plurality of initial events, receiving a plurality of subsequent events, processing each initial event of the plurality of initial events to identify a subset of the plurality of initial events that should be maintained based on which entity of the plurality of entities is associated with the initial event, and generating an updated schedule that identifies only the subset of the plurality of initial events and the plurality of subsequent events.
In an embodiment, the plurality of entities comprise a primary event system and a secondary event system.
In an embodiment, the subset of the plurality of events are associated with the primary event system.
In an embodiment, a remainder of the plurality of events not including the subset of the plurality of events are associated with the secondary event system.
In an embodiment, the entity comprises a source of the initial event.
In an embodiment, the method further comprises locking the initial event based on the source of the initial event.
In an embodiment, the source of the initial event comprises a computer application that generated the initial event.
In an embodiment, the source of the initial event comprises a user that generated the initial event.
In an embodiment, the method further comprises transferring the updated schedule to at least one of the plurality of entities.
In another embodiment, an event system for creating and updating schedules is disclosed. The even system comprises an interface configured to receive a plurality of initial events associated with a plurality of entities and receive a plurality of subsequent events, and a processor configured to generate an initial schedule that identifies the plurality of initial events, process each initial event of the plurality of initial events to identify a subset of the plurality of initial events that should be maintained based on which entity of the plurality of entities is associated with the initial event, and generate an updated schedule that identifies only the subset of the plurality of initial events and the plurality of subsequent events.
In another embodiment, a computer readable medium having program instructions stored thereon for creating and updating schedules is disclosed. The computer readable medium, when executed by an event system, direct the event system to receive a plurality of initial events associated with a plurality of entities, generate an initial schedule that identifies the plurality of initial events, receive a plurality of subsequent events, process each initial event of the plurality of initial events to identify a subset of the plurality of initial events that should be maintained based on which entity of the plurality of entities is associated with the initial event, and generate an updated schedule that identifies only the subset of the plurality of initial events and the plurality of subsequent events.